The invention is based on a fluid pump, in particular for pumping fuel, as generically defined by the preamble to claim 1.
One such fluid pump is known from German Patent Disclosure DE 195 04 564 A1. This fluid pump has a pump impeller provided with vanes and driven to rotate. The pump impeller is disposed in a pump chamber that is defined in the direction of the pivot axis of the pump impeller by a respective wall part. An intake opening is embodied in one wall part, and an outlet opening is embodied in the other wall part. One annular feed conduit is disposed in each of the end faces, toward the pump impeller, of the wall parts. The intake opening discharges in the region of the beginning of the feed conduit of one wall part, and the outlet opening discharges in the region of the end of the feed conduit of the other wall part. In the radial direction with respect to the pivot axis of the pump impeller, the outlet opening has a width that is at least as great as the width of the feed conduit in the radial direction. It has been found that in this known fluid pump, an irritating amount of noise occurs under some circumstances, especially in the form of a high-frequency whistling sound, which is caused as the pumped fluid flows out through the outlet opening.
The fluid pump of the invention having the characteristics of claim 1 or of independent claim 3 has the advantage over the prior art that noise production upon an outflow of fluid through the at least one outlet opening is averted or at least diminished.
Advantageous features and refinements of the fluid pump of the invention are recited in the dependent claims.